whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Robert Hatch
Rob occasionally worked under a pseudonym, Trevor Chase. Rob's official contributions for White Wolf include the following: Additional Characters: * 1996/July: '' Design * ''1996/March: VTDA: Vampire: The Dark Ages Rulebook Development *''1997/May'': *''1997: Editing *1996/July'': *''1993: Material * ''2000/January 3: * 1997/August 1: * 1996/July: VTDA: Book of Storyteller Secrets * 1996: Author * 2004/June: '' * ''2000/December: '' * ''2000/March: Aberrant: Aberrant: XWF * 1999/July: * 1999/July: Aberrant: Aberrant Rulebook (limited) * 1999/March: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook (softcover) * 1999/April: * 1998/July: (vampyres) * 1997/November 10: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook * 1997/October: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook (limited) * 1993: * 1993/August: MTAs: Mage: The Ascension Rulebook *Exalted's Exalted Rulebook *''1998/February'': *''2001/March 19: *1997/May'': *Vampire: The Dark Ages' Vampire: The Dark Ages Rulebook *Vampire: The Masquerade's Vampire: The Masquerade Revised Edition *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's Rite of Passage *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's Werewolf: The Apocalypse Second Edition *''1997: *1997/April 15: *1997: (as Trevor Chase) *Wraith: The Oblivion's 'Wraith: The Oblivion Rulebook' Based on the Work of * ''2011/October 21: * 2011/September 16: Creator *''2000/December 11: Developer * ''2004/June: '' * ''1999/November: Aberrant: Aberrant: Year One * 1999/September: Aberrant: Exposé: Aberrants * 1999/August: Aberrant: Aberrant Storytellers Screen * 1999/July: * 1999/July: Aberrant: Aberrant Rulebook (limited) * 1996/July: VTDA: Book of Storyteller Secrets * 1996: * 1996: '' *Exalted's 'Exalted Rulebook' *1998/February'': *''1997/March'': *''1996/December'': *Vampire: The Dark Ages' Transylvania by Night *''2000/June 12: *2000: *1997: * *Vampire: The Masquerade's 'The Hunters Hunted' *Vampire: The Masquerade's 'Vampire: The Masquerade Revised Edition' *Vampire: The Masquerade's Editor * ''1996/October: '' * ''1996/July: '' * ''1996/March: VTDA: Vampire: The Dark Ages Rulebook (as Trevor Chase) * 1996: '' * ''1995/October: '' * ''1993: MTAs: Technocracy: Progenitors * 1993: * 1993: MTAs: Loom of Fate * 1993/August: MTAs: Mage: The Ascension Rulebook *''1993: *Vampire: The Masquerade's 'The Hunters Hunted' *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's 'Monkeywrench! Pentex' *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's 'Rite of Passage' *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's 'Werewolf: The Apocalypse Second Edition' *Wraith: The Oblivion's 'Haunts' *1994/October'': *Wraith: The Oblivion's Wraith: The Oblivion Rulebook Original Concept and Design * 2001/August 20: * 1999/July: * 1999/July: Aberrant: Aberrant Rulebook (limited) * 1999/March: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook (softcover) * 1997/November 10: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook * 1997/October: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook (limited) *Exalted's Exalted Rulebook *''1998/February'': Original Concept and Design * 2004/June: '' Playtester *Wraith: The Oblivion's 'Wraith: The Oblivion Rulebook' Special Thanks * ''1998/January: MTAs: Technomancer's Toybox: Rob "Death of a Thousand Cuts" Hatch, for going to Hell and coming back with blood on his hands. * 1997/September: : Rob "Decapoda Horriblis" Hatch, for passing on acute convulsions and pain. * 1997/February: MTAs: Dreamspeakers Tradition Book: Rob "Starsky" Hatch, for looking "innocuous" enough to learn cool cop tricks. Brrrr.... * 1996/August: : Rob "Gaijin" Hatch, for booking the God King. * 1996/July: VTDA: Book of Storyteller Secrets: Rob "Venus" Hatch, for being everyone's goddess on a mountaintop. * 1996/May: MTAs: Horizon: Stronghold of Hope: Rob "Razor Bats! Razor Bats! Hee Hee Hee!" Hatch, for doing the Dark Ages dungeon crawl. * 1996: MTAs: Technocracy: Void Engineers: Rob "Banana Slug" Hatch, for leaving a glistening trail through Nocturnia and turning stomachs with Tzimisce. * 1996: '' 'Rob "Tzimisce'd Kick Their Asses" Hatch, for being the opposing side in the new Sabbat civil war. * 1994/September 16: MTAs: '''Verbena Tradition Book: Rob "Spoke too Soon" Hatch, for thinking he'd put the games behind him. * 1993: : Rob "Smoldering Angst" Hatch, for being Harlan Ellison's long-lost love child. Hatch, Robert Hatch, Robert Hatch, Robert Hatch, Robert Hatch, Robert Hatch, Robert Hatch, Robert Category:Mage: The Sorcerers Crusade creators